A Thousand Times Over
by Sassy Kames
Summary: James doesn't care if he gets sick because of his sick boyfriend. He was going to comfort him and that was that. If he got sick, then oh well. He'd do it a thousand times over.


**A Thousand Time Over**

In apartment 2J, in the room on the right on the second floor sat a blonde boy- a sick blonde boy in his bed, coughing his brains out. Tissues and cough drop wrappers were thrown everywhere on the floor, on his bed, on his dresser. Everywhere.

The boy, Kendall Knight, was still hacking up his guts when the door flew open and there stood his boyfriend, James Diamond. "Baby, are you okay?" he asked, looking worried as he strode across the room and felt his sick boyfriend's forehead. "You're a bit warm. Maybe cause you're under all these blankets. Want me to take some off?"

Kendall shook his head weakly. "I'm freezing my ass off right now." he rasped and James winced.

"Damn, you sound worse from 20 minutes ago." he commented and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." he croaked before going in to another coughing fit.

"Let me go get you some more water. I'll be right back, okay?" Kendall just nodded and closed his eyes while trying to get his breathing back to normal.

James fled out the room and thundered downstairs. How his blonde lover became so sick was a mystery to him. It wasn't serious, just a regular old cold, but the pretty boy still acted like Kendall was dying and kept checking on him every 20 minutes. He'd check on the boy less than that, but Mama Knight decided that James going to see Kendall every 5 minutes would not help her son get better. He needed his rest without his over protective boyfriend barging in like there's no tomorrow.

Speaking of Mama Knight... the woman walked in the apartment, her arms full of grocery bags. Logan and Carlos were behind her and Katie brought up the rear. "Is he getting any better?" the woman immediately asked and James shook his head, filling up Kendall's glass with water.

"No. Did you guys get more soup? And cough drops? Kendall is running low on tissues too. And what about-"

"Sweetie pie." Mama Knight cut in. "We've got everything covered. I'm presuming that water is for Kendall so take that back to him, okay? Tell him that I'm making his soup right now and I'll bring it up as soon as it's done."

The pretty boy nodded and rushed back upstairs while everyone else began putting the groceries away.

"Here baby." he said softly and set the cup of water down on Kendall's bedside table. He then helped the tired looking boy in a sitting up position before retrieving the water cup and pressed it to the blonde's lips. Kendall took tiny sips before turning away from it.

"It burns my throat." he whined before his eyes watered up with tears.

"I'm sorry, but Logan says that water works best with a cold. Your mom is going to bring up some soup, okay?" Kendall shook his head and buried his face inside his hands. "That will burn too!" James sat down on the edge of his boyfriend's bed and gently rubbed his back. It broke James' heart when he felt the blonde trembling which meant he was crying. He wanted to so badly pull the smaller boy into his arms and never let him go until he was better. Even if he got better, James would still hold on.

The pretty boy knew that if he did that, he'd become just as sick as Kendall.

"I-I'm s-so tired J-Jamie," the blonde hiccuped into his cupped hands that were covering his face. "T-this stupid cold h-has kept me up for t-three n-n-nights already." Kendall let his hands drops and James bit his lip at the sight of his upset boyfriend.

Face red and puffy from his crying, Kendall's eyes were red and his nose was running and tears were streaking down his face and he was shaking hard. "I'm e-exhausted James." he said brokenly and James knew that he was. Ah, screw it all that Kendall was sick. James was going to comfort his boyfriend now and dammit, if he got sick, then oh well! Kendall was worth it.

The brunette scooted closer to the sobbing boy on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He hissed with surprise on how hot Kendall was. "Baby, you're burning up right now. You sure you don't want me to take some blankets off you?"

Kendall gripped on tightly to the front of his shirt and sniffled. "N-no, I'm freezing c-cold."

"Well, you're making me hot, so hold on." James let the blonde go briefly before chucking his shirt off. Then he drew his boyfriend back into his arms, pulling Kendall flush against his chest. The blonde had his face buried in the crook of James' neck and he had settled himself on the older boy's lap.

James could feel the other boy's hands slide down his chest before stopping to clutch and bunch the bottom of his shirt together. The blonde let out a pathetic moan and James held him tighter. After several minutes of sitting there, Kendall let out a yawn. "Want to lie down, Kenny?"

James felt Kendall nod against his neck so he gently lifted the blonde up so that he was in the air but still attached to him and pulled the coveres down before settling under them. Kendall instantly gravitated towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck. James put his arms around the blonde's waist and he heard Kendall sigh softly before soft cute snores could be heard from the now sleeping Kendall.

James knew that the blonde's mouth was parted open because hot puffs of air was blowing on his neck and traveling up his face. He knew he was going to get sick, but Kendall was more important than his health. He had no regrets climbing into bed with his sick boyfriend. He'd do a thousand times over.

Just then the door opened and in walked in Mama Knight with a steaming hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. She gasped when she saw James' body practically cover her son's. "James, you are going to get sick, honey!" she exclaimed quietly and rushed over to set the soup on Kendall's bedside table.

"I know," the pretty boy said softly. "I don't care."

"I do. But okay. Is he asleep?" Mama Knight asked and James nodded. "Okay, well the soup is on the table for him when he wakes up. Although now I'm worried that it'll be you who needs it."

James chuckled and his second mother leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Good-bye, sweet pea."

"Bye, Mama Knight."

It didn't surprise James the next morning when his throat felt scratchy and his nose was a little stuffy. It didn't matter to James that Gustavo will be beyond upset when he hears that another one of his dogs is sick. None of it mattered because the sleeping boy in his arms was worth getting sick over.

James would do it again just to be close to Kendall.

The blonde opened his eyes and yawned cutely before slowly raising his face up to meet an already awake James. James watched as the blonde shyly leaned up and pressed his lips to his own before resting his face back into the crook of his neck.

James smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead. Oh, yes. He'd do it a thousand times over.

* * *

**A/N So... tired... need... sleep... XP If this has any mistakes, MY BAD. I'm exhausted. Please review! They make me super happy. ^.^**

**-Jaya =)**


End file.
